


The Day's Gone By

by psyraah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyraah/pseuds/psyraah
Summary: Garrison life means late nights, early mornings, and apparently falling asleep on your books when all that just hits you too hard.But if it also means Shiro gets to take care of Keith and tuck him into bed...maybe it's not that bad.(Russian translation available)





	The Day's Gone By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inversidom_riot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inversidom_riot/gifts).



> For the lovely Lyn, and inspired by one of my [favourite pieces of her art](http://pastelvoodoo.tumblr.com/post/167164700208/late-study-sessions) (although she's since posted more stuff and my list of her favourites just keeps getting longer). Please go check out her stuff if you can, it never fails to bring a smile to my face.
> 
> This has been very kindly translated into Russian [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6750577).

Shiro woke to a pile of books in front of his face, and Keith breathing lightly next to him.

He licked his lips, blinking blearily as he tried to dispel the sleepy fog in his brain. A glance at his phone told him that it was just past two in the morning. That hadn’t been the original plan when Keith had come to his dorm to study; they’d thought they would be able to finish their work by eleven and then get a good night’s rest. So much for that.

Still, it was a bonus to be greeted by the sight of Keith asleep in the chair next to him, head pillowed on his arms, sprawled across the desk. He was snuffling adorably, his fringe pinned back by a clip he’d borrowed from Shiro, and Shiro’s long-time crush had his heart doing little flips at how _cute_ the whole thing was.

With a quiet groan, Shiro turned away from that adorable sight, packing away their many textbooks and turning off their tablets. After slipping into something more comfortable to sleep in, he turned back to Keith, who was still dozing peacefully.

Shiro sighed. He really didn’t want to have to wake Keith up; they’d both been having trouble sleeping with exams and assignments and assessments flying around, and he knew that if Keith woke now, it would be incredibly difficult for him to get back to sleep. On the other hand, he really shouldn’t be left to spend the rest of the night on the desk. That was just asking for trouble, mostly in the form of a sore neck.

There was only one solution, and Shiro resigned himself to spending the night on his floor with a sleeping bag. He moved forward and very, very gently, he slid his arms around Keith to lift him from his seat.

Keith stirred slightly, frowning, and Shiro held his breath. But then Keith stilled, and Shiro smiled fondly, slowly making his way over to his bed. Keith wasn’t extremely heavy but it was still work, and it was with relief that Shiro finally set him down on the bed. Keith immediately grabbed the blanket and rolled over, settling once more.

Shiro smiled, resisting the urge to smooth Keith’s hair back. Instead, he busied himself tucking the blanket more firmly around Keith, before patting his sleeping form gently, and turning away to find his sleeping bag.

There was a tug on his sleeve and a rustle of cloth, and Shiro turned back around to see Keith blinking sleepily up at him. “Kashi?”

Shiro sat down on the bed, smiling. “Hey, Spitfire.”

Keith was frowning, eyes drooping. “Where’re you goin’?”

“Sleep. It’s late.”

Keith tugged on his sleeve again. “Bed’s here.”

Shiro laughed. “Yes, but I don’t want to take up your space. It’s okay, I have a sleeping bag. Go back to sleep.”

But Keith shook his head, tugging at Shiro’s sleeve again. He’d have to stop doing that; it was doing things to Shiro’s heart. “‘S cold. Get in.”

Shiro sighed, but he crawled under the blanket. It wasn’t the first time they’d done this, but Shiro never liked to do so without asking. Firstly, he was certain that Keith didn’t know that Shiro was a pining mess, and secondly, Keith surely didn’t get nearly as excited as Shiro did just to be in the same room together.

“You sure you’re all right?” he murmured, once he was tucked snugly under the blanket.

Keith just hummed, smiling softly as he settled down to sleep again. “Mhm. Night, Kashi.”

Shiro smiled back, flicking off the light to plunge them into darkness. “Night, Keith. Sleep well.”

The three words he really wanted to say went unspoken, but he was still content to just have Keith with him as he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starchydreams/status/955235908474740736) | [Tumblr](http://shiroganedefencesquad.tumblr.com/post/169979497499/a-gift-for-pastelvoodoo-inspired-by-her-art)


End file.
